Superhero Girl: Kevin Shunned?
by Jakidus
Summary: Kevin is shunned after faking his death, and his responsibilities get dumped on his unsuspecting sister.


**A/N da na na na na Superhero Girl! This fix takes place after an extra story in the expanded edition. For those of you who haven't read it, basically Kevin feigns his death to make his superhero story more dramatic, but it backfires and people end up thinking he's a butthead. Ok, here we go,**

Superhero Girl was walking down the street, surveying it for crime, when a familiar noise caught her attention. It was another cat stranded in a tree. Strolling over, she gently pulled the tree out of the ground and lowered it to allow the cat to jump off. She expected nobody to notice, as she did this kind of thing all the time and nobody ever really acknowledged it. However, out of nowhere somebody yelled;

" Hey guys! Superhero Girl just saved a cat!"

Suddenly, people rushed over, shouting praise, petting the cat, shaking her hand and patting her back. She took the compliments with awkward humility. Eventually she managed to untangle herself from the crowd and inch away. _That sure was... weird._ She thought to herself. That's the kind of attention Kevin usually gets. Not that that's bad... just surprising. Pushing it out of her thoughts, she continued on past the usual town stuff: Cofee shops, Ninja-only beaches, Spectacle fighting OctoGoggler...

Wait, hold up. OctoGoggler? Superhero Girl sighed, then back tracked to go help Spectacle. After OctoGoggler lost the sufficient amount of teeth, pride, will-to-do-crime and sanity, Spectacle flew off to go drop him at jail. Superhero Girl spun on her heel, whistling her I-beat-a-baddie tune. She was met with a throng of people, yelling " Superhero girl rocks/rules/kicks ass!" and waving signs with similar things on them. Ooookay, something's up. No time to think about that, though! Looks like the TentaCat from Mars is back and wrecking the place again. Muttering to herself about _some days_... Superhero Girl leapt up onto a five story building to face it...

After dodging five fireballs, having a chat with Skeptical Guy, kicking some interrupting ninja butt and getting tentacle slapped once, Superhero Girl grabbed TentaCat and flung him/her/it back to Mars. Brushing some cinders off her shoulder, Superhero Girl was met _once again_ with a huge, cheering crowd. Not in the mood to deal with crazy screaming civilians, supportive or not, she sprinted back to her house.

Kevin with a plate of eggs in her chair. Why was she not surprised? Oh well, there were some things she wanted to ask him anyways. He started to mumble an apology over the eggs, but she grabbed him by the shoulders, cutting him off.

" Screw the stupid eggs." She said, her eyes boring into his. " What's going on?"

He swallowed audibly. " ... Nothing?"

" We both know you're lying, Kev."

He sighed sheepishly before confessing;

" Welllllll, the townspeople sorta maybe don't like me very much after last week-"

" Go figure." Superhero Girl breathed.

" - so in my place you were elected new 'kick-butt super person'. Pretty cool, huh sis?"

Smoothing her frazzled hair out of her face, she _very slowly_ thought over the days events. _Cool, great, awesome.. sure. But a bit much. I'm only, like, twenty. Save it for later in my life._

" Haha, nope."

She stated sarcastically.

" What do you mean?"

Superhero Girl pulled her brother out of the chair.

" I _mean_ , you're gonna go back to being Mr. Kick Butt Super Person."

Running to the closet, she pulled out his costume and threw it at him, commanding him to get changed. After he was suited up, she pushed him outside.

" Where are we going?" He asked.

" Here."

She replied, parking herself in front of a meowing tree. Meowing? _Oh,_ thought Kevin, glancing up, _there's a cat in there._

" Get it down."

Instructed his sister. Kevin stared at the tree blankly. He didn't deal with this kind of petty problem. He turned to say something to his sister, but she shushed him and pointed sternly at the tree. After a few failed attempts to climb it, Superhero Girl gave him a push in the right direction. Half an hour later, the cat was on solid ground. Kevin, on the other hand, had his perfect hair in a frizzy mess of leaves and twigs, and grass stains on his knees, which he whined about the whole way home.

" So how was that?"

She asked him after a shower and another carton of eggs.

" Horrible."

He complained, sounding like a five-year-old.

" Well, too bad!" Cried his sister. " That's your daily routine from now on."

" W-what?"

He stuttered.

" It's _easy_ , bro. Just walk around town, dealing with cats, helping old ladies and maybe a few ninjas until the townspeople trust you again."

Kevin was at a loss for words. _Ninjas?_ He thought. _With their tiny little gross ninja feet?_ He gave an involuntary shudder. Um, no thanks! He had no idea his sister was this cruel. Cats, trees, the elderly population and ninjas? What was he, eight? He went to protest but was once again silenced by Superhero Girl.

" No buts, Kevin. You brought this on yourself."

Being the loyal sister she was, Superhero Girl filled out her duties as "kick-butt super person" while Kevin worked his way back up. Neither of them liked it, and wanted their old lives back. It took a long time, but Kevin managed to regain the people's trust after succumbing and giving his all in his work. They decided to re-elect him as "kick-butt super person" after Supergero Girl graciously stepped down. She went back to cats and ninjas and the occasional OctoGoggler, and loved life as an independent, Canadian superhero once more.

 **A/N Holy crap! A happy ending and a moral? What's going on? Haha :) hope you liked this Superhero Girl one shot. Ps I met Faith Erin Hicks and got my copy of Friends with Boys signed.**


End file.
